


stop the world and sit next to me

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: First Kisses, More tags later, Other, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, drive in theatres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Sidlesmith has a drive-in movie theater, because of course it does.





	stop the world and sit next to me

Of course, Stoneybrook has a drive-in movie theatre. As if the home of Sidlesmith, the university where love and tropes are as good as guaranteed, or at least, shoved down your throat so often it might as well be guaranteed, would pass up the chance to house somewhere as trope-heavy as cinema screen out in the open air.

But as cynical as Drew would like to be about the whole thing, he likes movies. And he loves _The Breakfast Club._

And sue him, he's allowed to have a night outside of staying in his room and studying. It was beginning to feel as if Tuesdays and Thursdays were the only nights he felt alive, and that was all because of – well, never mind, it doesn't matter. He's allowed to have a good night out himself, even if it means coming out alone to place full of couples.

_Well,_ he thinks with a sigh as he settles on the window screen of his car, _at least it'll be good fodder for the column._

He shrouds himself in a blanket and does his best not to look at the couple to the side of him, rather brazenly and unapologetically making out.

In fact, he all of a sudden becomes aware of the couple on his other side too, and in front. He's surrounded by them, caged in.

Ugh. All of this just reminds him of—

"Drew?"

Drew blinks – _think of the devil_ – and sees a familiar face looking up at him, ruffled pink hair bright even in the dim light.

"What are you doing here?" Harrison asks, a smile flickering across his face.

_Damn it,_ Drew curses to himself. His heart isn't suddenly beating harder, thank you very much. It's just... the cold. Making his body work harder. Yeah, that's it. _Science._

"Seeing a movie," Drew says, dryly. "What else?"

"On your own?"

Drew doesn't give him an answer, but Harrison doesn't seem to need one, because he's too busy clambering up to join Drew on his car.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I can't leave my favourite co-star out here all alone, now can I?" Harrison says, and he beams, his eyes lighting up.

Drew's cheeks grow hot, his eyes flitting all over the place. "Well. You don't have to stay out here with me. I'm sure you don't want to leave your other friends on their own."

Harrison narrows his eyes, watching Drew in a way that makes his face feel hot.

"Drew. I want to be here with you."

"Oh."

"...Unless you don't want me to be."

"No," Drew says, far too quickly, "I mean yes! I mean. You're good."

He presses his face into his shoulder so that Harrison doesn't see his bright red blush, and in doing so, misses the bright smile that passes across his face.

"I'm the best companion to have during movies, you'll see," Harrison says, still smiling at him, dimples and all. "I bring _snacks._ "

Out of nowhere, he produces a battered box of Samoas. Something in Drew's heart swoops.

"Do you..." he begins, unable to keep a smile out of his voice, "... carry those with you everywhere?"

"Only when I think I'm going somewhere with someone in need of Samoas," Harrison says, offering Drew the box.

Drew takes one, taking extra care not to accidentally brush fingers with him, chewing like his heart isn't trying to beat its way out of his chest.

_God, what is it about Harrison that makes his stomach feel like jelly?_

The movie starts, and Drew sends a silent prayer to whatever deity's listening that he has something to distract himself from the warm body just inches away from him.

‘Don't You Forget About Me' begins to play alongside the title sequence, but Drew finds that he can't settle down even to one of his favourite movies; his eyes keep drifting over to the left of him, watching Harrison's hazel eyes, intently fixed on the screen.

" _Saturday, March 24th, 1984. Shermer High School..."_

Drew finds himself staring. It's not often that he gets the chance just to _watch_ Harrison. He's caught himself staring a few times in the radio station, but so often Harrison's eyes would meet his, and he'd have to look away.

Now, Harrison's attention is fixed on the movie, and Drew has the chance to take in as much of him as possible; fluffy hair, bright eyes, dimples that Drew wants to lose himself in. It would be so easy just to lean in close, slide his fingers across Harrison's cheek, turn his face to look at him...

"You know," Harrison says, snapping Drew out of his reverie. "I've never seen this movie."

Drew blinks. "You've never seen _The Breakfast Club?"_ he says incredulously, " _you?_ "

"I just never got round to it!"

"Never got round – you never got round to one of the best movies in history?" Drew said. "I thought you'd be all over every John Hughes film."

"Maybe you should show them to me," Harrison says coyly.

"Maybe," Drew says, swallowing a lump in his throat.

This feels painfully like another conversation they've had, one that involved a certain operetta. He'd really botched that one up.

"Harrison, I—" he begins and then notices Harrison shivering. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," Harrison says, but there are goose pimples prickling up over his arms.

Drew takes a breath. _Be brave,_ says a voice in his head.

He lifts up an arm and opens up his blanket shroud.

Harrison stares. "You sure?" he says.

He's offering Drew an out.

"Don't be silly," Drew says, "don't get cold on my account."

Harrison beams that full-watt smile again and nestles into Drew as he drapes the blanket around the two of them.

The contact is almost too much. Harrison's warm at his side, he can feel his breath tickling at his ear, and he's so close they're practically cuddling, and good god, Drew's going to have to do something to stop his heart from leaping straight out of his chest and running away.

They keep watching the film, but Drew's too distracted to concentrate right now, not with Harrison so close beside him.

Underneath the blanket, the tips of their fingers brush.

Every instinct Drew has tells him to move away. Instead, heart hammering so hard he's surprised Harrison can't hear it, he inches his little finger closer, curling it against Harrison's, and then watches carefully for his reaction.

Harrison's eyes don't move away from the screen, but Drew catches a flutter of a smile flash across his face.

Drew slides his hand closer. There's a breath of a pause, and then he feels Harrison's palm circle upwards, and their fingers thread together.

He keeps his eyes on the movie, even though he has no hope of paying attention now. He feels Harrison brush a thumb over his skin, like electricity.

He breathes in. He breathes out.

"Drew?" Harrison says, his voice impossibly soft.

"Mmm?" Drew says.

He doesn't trust his words right now.

Two fingers tuck under his chin, turning his head gently to look in Harrison's eyes, bright and shining. They're still holding hands under the blanket, and Drew is sure, so very sure, that his face is bright red.

Harrison's hand slides up to cup his cheek, a soft smile spreading across his face and oh God, Drew wants to kiss him _desperately._

So he does.

Harrison inches closer and Drew leans in, and their lips brush, Harrison's mouth soft and warm and every bit as wonderful as Drew had spent so much time imagining it to be. His hands find Harrison's face, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply, their noses brushing.

When they finally pull away, Harrison's fist is curled in Drew's shirt, and he's looking up at him with such wonder that Drew wants to kiss him again, and again and again.

"I thought you'd never catch on," Harrison says breathlessly, eyes shining. "For someone so smart, you really do not catch on quickly."

Drew bends his head and presses his head to Harrison's, letting out an honest-to-God giggle. "Sorry," he says. "Can we make up for lost time?"

Another grin stretches wide across Harrison's face and Drew just has to kiss it off him and keep kissing him and kissing him until the movie is completely forgotten.

Harrison spends the rest of the night tucked in Drew's arms, tracing patterns in his chest, trading kisses, and smiling in that wonderful way that makes Drew's legs turn to jelly.

And if Drew fist pumps the air the moment he's home alone, well, no one really has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
